


centifidous

by ruins



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruins/pseuds/ruins
Summary: Rhys and Jack, 100 words at a time.
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	1. socks

**Author's Note:**

> as requested by ladymdc2 on twitter, "Rhys finds a new pair of socks in his collection from Jack."

“These socks have Butt Stallion on them.”

Jack squints in mock appraisal. “Looks like it, congrats on your fine shape recognition. Real proud.”

“Any reason they were on my desk?”

“New clothing line prototype.” Jack stretched like a cat in his chair. “Saw ‘em and thought, ‘who better to test these bad boys out than Vice-President Rhysie?’”

Rhys has learned Jack; all his subtleties that not even his favorite body double could replicate. His gaze locked on the socks Rhys held, leg bouncing. Jack was apprehensive, waiting for his response.

Rhys smiles. “Thanks, I’ll give you the full report tomorrow.”


	2. date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by Yuusaris on twitter, "Whats the worst date they went on with each other?"

Rhys scowls. “That wasn’t a date.” 

“Hey- I didn’t say it was a _good_ date but-”

“You tried to steal my body and I crashed Helios.” Rhys coldy interrupts, heat rising in his face. “We aren’t dating.” 

A younger Rhys would be flattered. He’s known the A.I. for years, this sort of uncomfortable banter is common. Jack lies, he manipulates, he exploits. Dredging up Rhys’ old crush is new, but it’s another weapon Jack’s armed himself with.

“Fine, whatever you say, pumpkin,” the hologram grumbles with a wistfully out of character look before vanishing. Jack lies, Rhys reminds himself.


	3. tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by championofsin on twitter, "Rhack and matching tattoos"

It appeared after Elpis.

Jack wants to cry so he kills Tassiter instead. Why now, with his face ruined, after burying a wife and divorcing another, why _now_ does his soulmark appear?

The gear tattoo proved an ignorable nuisance (he has _plans_ to focus on) easily covered by shirtsleeves.

He’s stuck in some boring conference with Data Mining when it finally bites him in the ass.

Some gangly code-monkey waltzed in with fresh coffee. Jack decided to make it his.

So, he grabs the nerd by the arm, incidentally slipping the sleeve up, revealing a gear to twin his own.


	4. listening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by NympheSama on twitter, "AI Jack listening in on Rhys calling a gay hotline one night to de-stress after work."

Jack eavesdrops on the call— not because he _wants_ to, that would just be pathetic. It’s information gathering. Recon. Rhys might say something that’d help Jack slip his chains.

Rhys’ voice (and it’s just Rhys, Jack muted the other guy) gets low and thick. It’s— it’s really funny. Hilarious. Rhys' bedroom voice is hilarious. If Jack starts prefabricating a simulation of Rhys, it’s only to see the pathetic expression on that angular face. To see how nicely his hands would wring those moans from that slender throat. To bury himself so deep in Rhys that parting would kill them both.


	5. birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by ThatNeedyZombie on twitter, "Maybe it's Rhys' birthday, and Jack pretends he has forgotten just to surprise Rhys with something?"

The look on Rhys’ face was worth it.

“You didn’t forget after all,” Rhys murmured, eyes dancing along the sleek curves of the cybernetic arm before him. “I’ve never seen a model like this, where did you get it?”

Jack preened.

“Made it myself,” Jack replied, his ego thoroughly satiated. Took months to craft, but Jack was chuffed with the end product. 

Rhys reached out to skim his fingertips along the smooth surface of the arm. Jack mirrored the action until his hand met and covered Rhys’. He brushed his lips against the shell of Rhys’ ear.

“Happy birthday, kitten.”


	6. displeased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by ladymdc2 on twitter, "AI Jack is Very Displeased by Katagawa’s obsession over Rhys."

In his peripheral vision, a familiar blue hologram shudders into being.

“Hate that guy,” Jack growls. Rhys believes it too; his words have all the venom behind them Jack usually reserved for the Crimson Raiders.

Hate’s a strong word with strong feelings behind it. Rhys dislikes Maliwan’s head of Mergers and Acquisitions. Mostly since he was blatantly bootlegging Rhys’ custom couture and personal style; partly since he wanted to buy Atlas.

Still, Rhys doesn’t want to give Jack the gratification of agreement.

“Katagawa Junior?” Rhys says, fighting down a smirk. “He wasn’t too bad. Reminds me of you.”

Jack sputters.


	7. safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by ElfWriting on twitter, "AI Jack wants to be angry but surprisingly, all he can focus on while Helios plummets to the ground is 'Is Rhys safe?'"

Jack feels almost disconnected from his kaleidoscoping emotions as Helios falls towards Pandora. Maybe he is. Helios doesn’t feel big enough to contain his rage. His anguish.

His thoughts bend and twist but always recurse to _Rhys_. Rhys who he betrayed before he had the chance to break what was left of Jack’s heart.

Rhys, the only person he had left.

The anger bleeds into worry. Jack tells himself comforting lies as Helios begins to ignite upon re-entry. His final satisfaction will come from killing Rhys. He needs this, needs Rhys to survive the crash. Only then he’ll have peace.


	8. feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my discord buddies <3

“Do you miss being able to feel?” Rhys asks, hefting a prototype assault rifle. It’s a blaring yellow, unlike the other edgy blood red and black Atlas guns. Jack approves. 

Jack laughs and says no. He won't ever have to deal with gross sensations—like touching wet food in dishwater to name one—ever again. Plus, who'd miss the feeling of being shot to death?

But when night comes and Rhys is passed out on his tacky office couch, Jack finds himself hovering. In the quiet dark, he traces his holographic fingers on the contours of his jailer’s face. Wanting.


End file.
